Gas turbine engines generally include a gas generator case surrounding the combustor. Some gas generator cases include an internal portion defining a diffuser through which fluid flow communication is provided between the compressor section and the combustor and/or a bearing housing for receiving a bearing supporting a main shaft. When damage occurs to the internal portion, the case is usually replaced in order to keep the relative position of the elements of the case within relatively tight tolerances.